


“Hey Dad, It’s me.”

by Wayward_Worms (orphan_account)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dad Klaus, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, One Shot, Other, Parent Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayward_Worms
Summary: "and? she want's me to what? take part custody?""Try fulltime"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	“Hey Dad, It’s me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my google docs. I don’t remember when I wrote this,, but I thought I’d drop it here. There’s a fat possibility this won’t be continued due to the fact I sorta left the umbrella academy fandom.
> 
> Edit: I’m gonna drop this real quick? As the author of this fic, I’m abandoning it. If anyone would like to pick it up & add to it, go ahead. The only thing I ask is that you at least credit this work if you continue it.   
> I’ve left the TUA fandom because it makes me sick, so that’s why I’m orphaning this work.

Banging had been what originally awoken Klaus from the absolute bliss he enjoyed dubbing his waking nightmares. He hadn't even been out that long. An hour or two, if that. Groggily, he sat up from his resting place, wrapping himself up in his blanket.

It wasn't unheard of to get visitors this early in the morning. especially when living with Vanya. Klaus had gotten used to early morning practices. Normally, he loved them being only for the fact Vanya would let Klaus snuggle into her bed for a few extra hours of rest. But Vanya hadn't mentioned any visitors during dinner. She would be up and ready and hour or so before hand.

Groaning, Klaus shuffled to the door, opening it part way. A women stood there, sour look plated across her face. She looked absolutely exhausted. "You're absolutely impossible to track down." alright, a little less sour than he initially assumed. "Yeah, well, it's not like I'm really putting my information out there for the world to have. Living with siblings garner different rules." He hummed. "Anyways, I don't really know who you are, or why you're here in the first place. I haven't anyone to pay back, do I?"

The women shifted, pushing a piece of stray hair from her face "Not exactly. It's more of a delivery." Klaus watched as she bent down picking a grey basket up from her left. "A hook up of yours had a kid. She was seething the moment she found out it belonged to you. Red in the face. Marnie was an absolute mess those nine months." She clicked her tongue. Marnie wasn't ringing any bells in Klaus's brain. He couldn't count the amount of people he had slept with in the past year. He couldn't know if it had been sober sex or not. He moved to open the door a bit more, leaning against the frame.

"and? she want's me to what? take part custody?"

"Try fulltime"

He blinked. This chick wasn't serious. He laughed.

"this isn't some sort of laughing matter. Jesus Klaus, can't you see the situation. She signed full custody over to you. It was a fight with the nurses at first, but she got them to release them in full custody to you a few months ago. Marnie figured you could partake in your part. Being the parent." She shifted again, this time to push the carrier into Klaus. Fumbling for a moment, he freed his arms from his blanket cocoon grasping at the carrier. He blinked deafly at the women, watching as she patted her shirt and cardigan down. Before Klaus could muster any thoughts, let alone words, the women who had barged into his life with a child, gave him a thumbs up, leaving.

Nothing coherent came to Klaus's mind. shutting the door, he slowly made his way back to the couch where he deposited the baby. Klaus sat down on the coffee table, staring. Staring at the mistake he partook in creating. He watched as the bundle in the carrier began to move, soft noises coming from within the abyss of blankets.

Klaus leaned forward, pushing the swaddled blanket from the kids face. Bright green eye's stared back. Biting his lower lip, Klaus moved closer, pulling the kid out. They obviously where well past the infant stage. The kid was probably around one or so.

"I.." continuing to have away at his lower lip, tears slowly made their presence known.

"fuck. I didn't even get a chance to explain myself, huh?" he shifted, coddling the kid.

Klaus understood why Marnie hadn't gone looking for him. He knew how easy it would have been for her to go to the police station and track him down through the local enforcement, but he had a good feeling Marnie was a user as well, so seeking higher help would've landed her in a less pleasurable place. Although he really did wonder how she was able to legally relent full custody to someone she barely knew, and obviously didn't want to see. But why. it's not like he was any better. Klaus didn't have much going for him either. He had only recently turned 20 and newly sober from the harder drugs. Hell, he just opened his own little witchy shop. A kid thrown into his life wasn't what he needed.

He ran a hand over his face which had gotten fairly damp without his knowledge. He wasn’t ready for this sort of commitment.  
“I could always.. give you up?” He muttered. It’s not like he’d remember about them. Plus, it would probably be easier on the both of them.  
He groaned.  
However, his mother basically did the same thing to him. Not much was known about how Reginald had actually obtained the kids, besides bribing their parents with money. He had no clue how old his mother was or how she felt about the situation. It must’ve been terrifying. Humming, he wiped his face as though as he could with the edge of his blanket.

“I’ll have to think about this situation.”

Honestly, he needed to discuss this with Vanya, who hadn’t made an appearance yet. He would have to wait. Discuss the situation in depth with Vanya and figure out the best plan of attack.  
For now, however, he had to wait.


End file.
